Day Thirteen-ModelIntern AU
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy is an intern for a modeling company and there is a really cue model who is super shy. Eggsy think Darcy is cute but is too shy to talk to her. Roxy thinks they need to grow up.


**Day 13 :** _"You're this famous model and I am just an intern in this magazine company. why are you so shy I'm just giving you coffee ?" Model/Intern!AU_

 _Own Nothing_

* * *

Darcy raced through the office as she placed the coffee cups down on the desks as she hurried to get to the photoshoot in time. She had one more coffee in her hand and that belong to the model Gary "Eggsy" Unwin. She had seen him flirt with tons of girls and a few of the male models but he was always quiet with her. She figured that he didn't have the time to spare a thought for a lowly intern.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Jane asked as she walked past her desk.

"Not talking about it." Darcy stated as she blew her a kiss. "Love you, bye." She waved as she stormed past her friend's desk and into the photo space. She glance over to see Eggsy already changed into his clothes for the shoot and she frowned. She wanted to get his coffee to him before he changed so he wouldn't worry about spilling or anything. She handed the coffee off to the assistant and stepped back. She smiled at the photographer, Roxy, who just about always worked with Eggsy.

"Darcy?" Roxy asked as she looked up from her camera.

"Yes Miss Roxy." Darcy walked over.

"Can you adjust Eggsy's shirt?" She asked her. "It doesn't look right."

Darcy blinked and wondered why the wardrobe isn't doing that. She looked over at Eggsy who was looking over at Roxy. She nodded and walked quickly over at him and fixed his shirt. "Is that better?" She stepped back an inch but she can still feel his breath on the back of her neck when she turn to look at Roxy. Roxy held the camera up to her face and took a shot.

"Yes that's perfect, thanks Darce." Roxy smiled at her.

Darcy turned and gave Eggsy a smiled and stepped away. Eggsy nodded in thanks and watched as she walked to the back of the room. His eyes followed her as she stood behind Roxy. "Eyes on me Eggs." Roxy smirked as Eggsy blushed and turned back to her. He gave her a look before he put on his model face.

* * *

…..

Two hours and several outfit changes later, Darcy had gotten another round of coffee for everyone in the photo room. She stood by the snack table as she watched Eggsy work his last shoot of the day before they broke for a three hour break. She sipped on her own coffee and chewed on a piece of cantaloupe as she watched him goof off with Roxy.

"Darcy, come over here." Roxy called to her.

Darcy popped the fruit into her mouth and dabbed hand sanitizer on her hands and walked over. "Hmm?"

Roxy showed her a picture on the computer screen. "What do you think?"

Darcy blinked at her boss and looked over at Eggsy who was watching them. "Why are you asking me?" She asked in a whisper.

Roxy looked over at her and smiled. "Because I wanted an honest opinion."

Darcy sighed and looked through the photos. "He looks sad in the ones over here, but I don't know if that's what you were going for?" She shrugged. "This one. Why did you take it?" It was the one with her fixing his shirt.

"I liked it." Roxy smirked at her.

Darcy sighed and scratched her head. "I guessed, sure." She stepped back and bumped into Eggsy who was eating a handful of grapes. "Sorry." She blushed.

"That's us?" He asked Roxy.

"Yea, you like it?" She asked him with a smirk.

He blushed at Darcy. "Yea."

"Uh, do you want me, to go get lunch for you guys?" Darcy asked Roxy and she glanced over at Eggsy who was watching her. "Mr. Unwin?"

"Eggsy." He replied. "My name is Eggsy."

"Okay. Eggsy." Darcy started. "What would you like me to get you for lunch?"

His cheeks darkened as he stared at her. "Give me a secon' and I'll go with ya. Help ya out with it."

"Okay." Darcy replied as she watched him run off to change.

"About fucking time." Mutter Roxy as she sipped her coffee the assistant handed her. "I'd thought he'd never get the balls to talk to you."

Darcy smiled at her and laughed. "But I'm just an intern and he's a model." She looked over to see him walking back in jeans, shirt and an oversized jacket.

"Ready?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"You guys don't worry about me." Roxy smiled at them with a wink. "I'm going to go meet with Amelia to go over these before we began in a few hours." She got up and walked away.

"Roxy." Eggsy bemoaned as he watched her leave.

"I don't bite." Darcy joked as she smiled at him. She turned to face him and laughed as he stared at her. "And I won't force you to come pick up lunches with me, it's my job. You just have to stand there and look pretty." She winked at him and started to walk out of the room.

"Hold up." He raced after her. "You think I'm pretty?" He asked her.


End file.
